1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic cooling and, more specifically, to thermoelectric cooling devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chips, such as microprocessors, may generate significant heat during operation. High temperatures may reduce the lifespan of these chips, and, therefore, the generated heat may need to be dispersed to keep the operating temperature of the chips within acceptable limits. Heat sinks may be coupled to chips to absorb heat through the heat sink base and disperse the heat through their fins. In addition, a single thermoelectric cooling (TEC) device has been used to pump heat away from the chip.
The basic concept behind thermoelectric cooling technology is the Peltier effect. The Peltier effect occurs whenever electrical current flows through two dissimilar conductors. Depending on the direction of current flow, the junction of the two conductors will either absorb or release heat. By arranging N and P-type semiconductor pellets (e.g., Bismuth Telluride) in an alternating array and forming a junction between the N and P-type pellet pairs with a plated copper tab, it is possible to configure a series circuit (in a TEC device) that can keep all of the heat moving in the same direction. With a free end of a P-type pellet connected to a positive voltage potential and a free (bottom) end of the N-type pellet similarly connected to the negative side of the voltage, heat can be pumped from one side of the TEC device to the other. As one example, a TEC device may have 254 alternating pellets connected to a 12-16 VDC supply drawing 4-5 amps.
Chips may have localized spots of increased temperature (“hot spots”). While cooling the entire chip with one TEC device results in some cooling of the hot spots, it may also lead to overcooling other areas of the chip.